


Gladly Join the Fight

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fighting Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, THERE IS SO MUCH PORN, fraternity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs to relieve some tension and Laf knows the perfect way to do that for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladly Join the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> OOoo boy. Well. If you aren't into violence that turns into sex, I would probably skip this chapter. I will place all the major plot points in the notes of the next part of the series that you might have missed. I'm super sorry for how long it's taken me to put more into this series. I couldn't make myself happy because I'm actually Angelica and will never be satisfied. As always, if there are any errors please let me know! I'm happy to go back and edit.

John lurched awake on the verge of screaming. The tears were already in his eyes and air was filling his lungs when a hand clamped down on his mouth from behind. The moment he panicked, time slowed down. His fight or flight kicked in and his senses seemed to heighten. Before he could figure out his best course of action, there was a breath on his ear followed by a voice: gruff, quiet, and low, “Mon amour, fighting is best done in the daylight. If you scream, you’ll wake Alex. Please, mon petit chasseur, let me ‘elp you sleep until morning. Then we fight, oui? Breathe in time with me. In for eight counts; out for eight counts. Good, love, bein. Keep breathing with me. ” 

\----------

Laf placed a kiss on the back of John’s head when his breathing finally leveled out, indicating that the boy had finally fallen back asleep. John had come to life in panicked rage three times that night. Laf had been surprised by the first, but the second and most recent manic awakenings had been taken care of easily. The boy was like a frightened animal. A few whispered words and pressure to comply was all he really needed to sleep. 

Over the last week of knowing John, Laf had observed many of his quirks. John was fiercely loyal once he had justified in his mind that you were worth it. He was constantly looking for his chosen friend’s approval. It seemed like the only one he was unwilling to fight for was himself. Without having to be told and given John’s reactions to his conversation with his father, Laf made the assumption that John had probably been abused as a child. Laf stroked John’s hair a little slower, a little gentler at the thought of the baggage that came with falling in love with someone you had only just met. _‘That’s alright,’_ Laf thoughts came across in a weird half smile in his face that no one but the darkness would ever get to see, _‘We all have our demons.’_

\----------

The alarm rang out from the floor at around 6:00 AM. Alex groaned and flipped his pillow over his face saying something that was _definitely_ not nice in a mixture of Spanish and French. John woke up feeling oddly neutral given the phone call he had been a part of the night before. He grabbed Laf’s phone from the floor and then snuggled back into his partner’s arms. Laf had woken up at the sound of their alarm with ease but hadn’t wanted to move from their spot nestled comfortably between the wall and John. This seemed especially true when John turned and snuggled into their chest planting a kiss right on their sternum with only their shirt as a barrier. They stayed like that for maybe five minutes before John felt Laf get restless. He smirked and got on his feet. There was a slow burning fire hidden behind a calm outer demeanor that he would have to do something about before the day ended, but for now he just wanted to enjoy a moment with his partner. 

John moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth, grabbing a new brush from his stash so that Laf could just keep one there as well. Laf grinned as he took the toothbrush from a blushing John. It was very domestic, the two of them going through their morning routines and seeing where they matched and where they didn’t. John made breakfast in the kitchen. He had snuck into a home-ec class in high school, and had fallen in love with the control that cooking gave him. Before long, Laf was joined at the table by James and Thomas who were lured out by the tantalizing smell coming from their kitchenette. Thomas had tutted at Laf when he realized that Laf was still in their clothes from the day before. It only took around five minutes for him to decide that he, ‘couldn’t bear the sight any longer,’ and drug Laf into his and James’ bedroom to pick an outfit to borrow for the day. That left James and John in the relative morning silence of the kitchen. 

“So,” James cleared his throat as the coffee dripped into the pot. He looked at John in a way that seemed to mean that John should understand what he meant without him having to continue. When John ignored his pointed gaze, James sighed and continued, “Look, I know last night was emotionally charged for you. If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen. I can understand to an extent being worried about joining a fraternity that your dad has already been a part of. I could see the look on your face when you went to make the phone call. You don’t have to open up to me obviously, I just wanted you to know you had the option.”

John gave a small smile to James as he poured his coffee and sat down at their small kitchen table to read on his phone. It reminded John of scenes in film where the father sits down at the table to read the morning paper. John went back to focusing on the breakfast he was preparing. The biscuits would be done soon and the sausage gravy was nearly done as well. He also was frying eggs and cutting up fruit just in case some people weren’t really into the ‘southern breakfast’ that John was craving. As the breakfast pulled together and got plated, he opened the fridge to check and see if they had anything to drink, effectively cutting off his view of the rest of the kitchen. When he closed the door, he was met with the sight of Thomas and Laf standing in the kitchen. John did a double take in order to drink in the outfit Laf had chosen. Thomas had provided them with sweatpants that rode almost obscenely low on their hipbones and a plain white crop top that showed off their chiseled midsection. They had on their tennis shoes from the day before and were working with both hands to get their hair into a bun causing their arms to be flexed. John was staring, drinking in the sight, when his eyes locked with Laf’s dark, sultry gaze, and he accidentally dropped the spoon he had been holding. The clatter of the utensil brought everyone’s attention to him as he blushed with what felt like his whole body. “Er, breakfast is ready,” he mumbled. There were snickers across the kitchen while everyone grabbed a plate. 

Alex emerged in his pajamas with a yawn. He perked up a bit at the smell of the food and was back to his normal self after a cup of coffee. When everyone was settled elbow to elbow at the tiny table with more food than they actually needed, James started the conversation. “So, we all have a free day to get settled before classes start on Monday. Any plans on how to spend it?” 

“Well, Alex said yesterday that he thought we should all go fill out our declaration of major and minor forms so that we wouldn’t have to worry about that around classes. I hate to say this, but I agree. I don’t want to wait in line at the registrar’s office forever because we waited too long,” Thomas finished. The boys nodded along. 

“What are you all considering?” Laf asked, “I chose international relations as my major. To really get the ‘liberal arts experience’, I ‘ave six minors. Well three officially, but enough credits for six.” 

James nearly spit out his coffee. “SIX minors? Jesus, Laf, how do you find the time to do anything?”

Laf smirked around their cup. “We French are better at time management than you Americans. Practical, tactical, and brilliant. Oh, and resilient.” Thomas rolled his eyes but didn’t make a comment. Laf continued, “Besides, mes amis, I ‘ad to find something creative to do for fun ‘ere. I officially chose Latin, ‘istory, and English Literature. Latin I chose for the challenge, ‘istory because I am in love with this country, and English Literature because I am, ‘ow you say, a whore for the Enlightenment.” 

With another, more fond, eye-roll, Thomas corrected them. “You mean a slut for. So, what are the unofficial ones? And you still dodged James’ question about the time.” 

“Well, I am French, obviously, so I ‘elp teach some of the classes and language labs. This lead to me learning Spanish and ‘elping proctor those labs as well. To round it off, I ‘ave been taking dancing lessons puisque je ne pouvais tenir debout sur ma propre, so it was easy to pick up some of those classes as a stress reliever,” Laf explained. “As for my brilliant time management, my first class is at 7:00 AM every day. I take a break for lunch and dinner. I schedule around various meetings. I finish between 9 and 10 every night. C’est la vie. This semester I only ‘ave 21 credits so it should be easier than the 25 I had last semester.” 

John wasn’t even going to touch on the fact that freshmen weren’t allowed to take more than 18 credits when Laf was taking 21. He just continued eating his breakfast as Laf kept going, switching into school mode, “So you all ‘ave been assigned core classes for this semester totaling 12 ‘ours. Then it’s your job in the first week of actual classes to sign up for your electives and liberal arts classes up to 18 credits. Anything past 18 credits ‘as to be approved by the dean. She is, ‘ow you say, a royal bitch? So it’s better to just wait it out until next semester when you can take up to 21 ‘ours if there’s a class that doesn’t fit that you really want to fit. Let’s clean up, and I will ‘elp you all write out your schedules. I work in the registrar when they need student workers, so I know ‘ow to make this as painless as possible.” 

\----------

As much as John appreciated Laf’s willingness to help, he was slowly devolving into almost an angry panic the longer he had to be around people and contributing to the conversation. Not that he didn’t enjoy learning about his roommates. He just needed some space. He excused himself from the table with the excuse that he was going to go tend to Hatter. James and Laf looked concerned, but let him go without question. Laf followed him to the door of the office. “We can go to the gym after this and work off some steam, oui?” 

John thought back to their first date and their conversation about sparring. That was exactly what he needed right then. “Oui,” he responded without much thought. Laf’s eyes took on that oddly hot, dark, and sultry look again before they turned and headed back to helping the other boys with their schedules. John couldn’t tell if Laf was adding more swing to their hips or if that was their natural gait, but all he could think of was the one song, “hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave.” 

\----------

It only took about an hour for Laf to get each boy on the right track for a four year plan. They had been making a bare bones one for John who hadn’t yet come back down the hallway from his and Alex’s rooms. John would still have to sit and think about electives, but that was the fun part. Meanwhile, Thomas and Alex had both decided on a Pre-Law major with International Relations and French as minors. Thomas was also going to do Studio Design as a minor while Alex figured he might as well pick up a Spanish minor. James decided he would like to dual major in History and Education and instead of a minor would pick up a sport. Thomas gave James a concerned look that James pointedly ignored as he skimmed through the list of varsity sports. He had played hockey up through high school in a pick-up league and decided that was probably the best sport for him. Laf lit up at the mention of hockey. “Oh you know Herc plays, oui? ‘e can ‘elp you get season ready!”

“No, I wasn’t aware,” James gave a good natured smile, “I will text him about it now. Thank you for helping us, Laf.” 

Laf smiled and gathered their stuff. “I think John and I are going to go check out the gym. We will meet you all for lunch?” 

Alex waggled his eyebrows while he got up to walk back into his and John’s room. John appeared as if he was psychic and knew I was time to go. In reality, John wasn’t in the mood to be heckled, so he wanted to be out of the room before Alexander could trap him in. He would hate to accidentally punch his roommate over a small agitation. 

It was Laf’s turn to ogle their boyfriend when he came out into the living room. They let themself drink John in slowly, deliberately, and most definitely noticeably. John flushed red under Laf’s intense gaze. Even though he had picked this outfit on purpose, he wasn’t expecting that much attention for it. So what if his sweats hugged his ass perfectly? So what if his shirt was so tight it might have been a second skin? By the time Laf’s eyes locked with John’s, all John could notice was a dark desire hidden behind mahogany pools. 

“Vous etes une telle allumeuse, John,” Laf circled behind him before discreetly pinching John’s ass. John not so discretely yelped at the touch. “Come along! I’ll show you the gym.” 

\----------

The on-campus gym was bigger than any gym John had set foot in. It had 15 dance classrooms, 5 padded rooms, 4 racquetball courts, 3 basketball courts, an indoor pool, and a large rock climbing wall, and all that was just what John observed on the way to wherever Laf was leading him. In the middle of the classrooms, Laf stopped in front of a desk and rang a bell. Out of one of the rooms scurried a girl who looked familiar. John didn’t have to wonder long because Laf was running to the girl to give her a hug. “Martha Washington! I ‘aven’t seen you all week, and I ‘ave been in your ‘ouse every day! Where ‘ave you been?”

Martha blushed prettily. Her build seemed frail, but John could see well defined muscles from where he stood. She knuckle punched Laf’s arm then leaned into their hug. “Marie Gilbert Lafayette!” John watched them scowl at the names then nod slightly as if they expected the friendly jab as she continued, “Do you see a ring on this finger? I’m not a Washington yet as much as you all want me to be. As to where I’ve been: well, I may not be his wife yet but you could say we’ve been practicing.” 

Martha punctuated her sentence with a wink at which Laf snorted and John chuckled, drawing Martha’s attention to him. “Well, hello handsome!” she exclaimed putting emphasis on the –lo of hello and eyeing John up and down. Laf stepped up beside him, almost as if to lay claim to him. John couldn’t deny the thrill that he felt at that simple action and blushed. _‘This is certainly turning into a permanent complexion for me,’_ he thought, feeling both amused and agitated.

“Now, now, Laf! No need to get defensive. You know I’m happily taken. That doesn’t mean I can’t go to the museum and admire the artwork.” She reached out and shook John’s hand, “Hello mysterious and cute stranger. I’m noted flirt, Martha. The boys refer to me as Mrs. Washington because of my amorous connection with George Washington. You can call me whatever you want.” John could see where she would get called a flirt. 

Laf picked up the conversation before John could. “’is name is John. ‘e’s a freshman, pre-vet or marine biology major, and ‘e is really into very attractive French people and fighting. Which is what brings us in ‘ere today. Could I get my gloves, a pair for John, and my usual room for two ‘ours, s’il vous plait?”

“Well freshman John, you’ve managed to pick yourself a feisty one at least.” She smiled as she handed Laf keys and two pairs of gloves from behind the desk. “Laf: darling, sweetheart, love of my life, apple of my eye, I am begging you to not beat this one as bad as you used to beat Seabury. He’s too pretty: It would be a crime to mar a face like that.” 

Laf blushed and rolled their eyes. “Oui, yes, are you ma mere now? We will be fine. John will ‘old ‘is own just fine, I’m sure. I will take good care of ‘im.” Laf was pulling John away from the table and down a hallway as they spoke. John waved to Martha who gave a wink and shooed him with her hands before waving back. 

When Laf finally dropped John’s hand to unlock the door to the room they were about to enter John pushed Laf in a playful manner up against the door, grabbing their hips from behind and giving a small grind into them. John heard Laf turn the start of their moan into a cough as they continued to fumble the lock. “So how do you plan on taking ‘good care’ of me?” John whispered before gently biting Laf where their shirt met their neck. Laf took a second to breathe then finally got the lock to turn, letting themself and John fall into the padded room. John looked around while Laf turned on the lights and rearranged some of the punching bags and other assorted fighting paraphernalia. The room looked like it had been a dance studio with a large mirrored wall but then changed to be a sparring room with the other walls covered. 

When they had the room arranged how they wanted, they tossed a pair of gloves at John before putting on their own. “Today, we can just play around. We need to figure out ‘ow much of a difference in fighting skill that we have before doing anything serious.” 

John nodded his head, not really paying attention to what Laf was doing. He was a little bummed that Laf was insinuating that they weren’t going to actually fight, but even just playing around would get the edge off of his mood until he had time to go find another outlet. All of the sudden, music was playing. John finally looked up to see Laf standing with an AUX cord fiddling with their phone. The music changed from song to song until it landed on a Beyoncé song. Laf looked up grinning. They approached John like a lion might approach a stubborn deer: predatory and hungry. John could recognize a challenge when he saw it and squared up. Laf got into an appropriate distance and dropped into a fighting stance. John faked a bad punch to Laf’s face while moving forward to land a real punch to their abdomen. John saw with concern that Laf wasn’t moving out of the way or trying to dodge. Much to his surprise, Laf had stopped John’s punch just by catching it. John was even more surprised when Laf landed two more punches in quick succession. 

In that moment, John felt something inside him shift. The part of him that he kept on a tight leash, the part that his gentle Southern upbringing never allowed out, finally came untethered. John was ready to fight, and fight for real. A small part of him was afraid of Laf’s reaction to this type of behavior, but wearing his feelings on his sleeve, John met Laf’s eyes anyway. The beast in him was overjoyed to see the dark glimmer in their eyes. Unafraid, Laf taunted, “Mon petit chasseur, show me what you can really do.” 

John complied. He was a blur of movement, and Laf was elated at the show of unbridled energy. John had never looked more beautiful than he did when he managed to land his first punch. Laf saw a wicked sparkle in his eyes that was backed up by the most confident body language they had ever seen coming from him. Laf never stopped after one punch to set back up. John learned that Laf’s fighting style was fluid. They moved from one move to the next in a way that could only be described as graceful. The way their body moved was enchanting, and John found himself just wanting to make it move more. Where he usually hit a wall while fighting, he and Laf moved constantly forward in energy. John found himself landing very few actual punches, but enjoying the fight more than any other he had been a part of. Where John was normally all fists and rage that would whittle away at his deep seated anger, Laf’s graceful fighting was more of a stream. It washed away the agitation and left John feeling much better than ever before. What was left behind, John slowly realized was the rise of another primal urge. _’This is new,’_ he thought as he continued blocking Laf’s advances. 

Somewhere along the way, Laf had discarded the crop top they had been wearing. Their muscles were all flexed at different times when they fought, and John couldn’t help but be a little distracted. “Eyes up, John,” Laf teased through a punch that John deflected. They were in such close quarters, each trying to one up the other or trying to find a weakness to exploit that John couldn’t tell if his heartbeat was accelerated because of the fighting or because of the image of Laf pinning him to the mat to do other things was such a prominent image in his head. Lost in thoughts, Laf got the upper hand and managed to bring John to his knees. John moaned before he could think to stop it which caused Laf to still. “John, are you alright?”

_‘Alright? Yes, better than usual in fact. Embarrassed would be an understatement, however,’_ John caught himself thinking as his eyes stayed trained on the floor in front of him. Laf stepped into his space to tilt up his chin and force eye contact. “Amour?” 

As Laf pulled his gaze from the floor, he noticed that Laf’s sweatpants were noticeably tented. By the time their eyes met, John was grinning mischievously. Laf looked confused and stroked his face to brush a sweaty curl out of the way. John leaned into the touch. Laf extended a hand to help John up. John took Laf’s offered hand, but instead of standing up, John pulled Laf down on top of him and into a bruising kiss. Laf floundered for a second, but just as John was about to pull away thinking he had misread the situation, Laf ran their hand through John’s hair, pulling him up a bit and deepening the kiss. They rearranged themself so that they were in between John’s legs, taking control of the kiss easily, then moving to kiss down John’s jawline and neck. 

John moaned, grinding up to meet Laf’s hips to find some friction. Laf moved a hand down to hold his hips to the ground. John was undeterred and used his hands to push Laf’s hips down onto his. Laf chuckled, their breath tickling John’s collarbone. “Patience. Let me take care of you.”

They sat up to grab both of John’s wrists and pin them above his head. “If I move too fast or you hate what I do, say rouge. If you are uncomfortable or just want me to slow down, say jaune. If I ask for a color and everything is good, say vert. Oui?” 

John was so lost in the intensity of their gaze and his growing need that he almost missed the fact that he had been asked a question. Once he realized that they weren’t moving any further until he responded he quickly got out a butchering of French, “Oui, vert, juane, or rouge. Can we please get on with… ohhhH.” John’s complaint switched to a moan as Laf kept him pinned and started to worry a spot on John’s neck with their teeth, soothing it with their tongue before whispering in John’s ear, “Color?” 

John was surprised at the question coming so soon but stammered out, “Vert, please, Laf,” while trying to thrust his hips up against Laf’s. Laf was quick to shift just out of reach before John could find any friction which brought a whimper out of the smaller one. “Patience, John,” Laf chided with a torturous smile. John only whimpered again but settled back under Laf’s kisses. 

Laf pulled him upright by the wrists and helped him discard his shirt before lowering him back down to the ground. Still managing to keep John pinned, Laf seemed to mark every inch of John’s torso. John moaned and writhed under their ministrations, getting lost in the pinch of teeth followed by the soothing swirls of their tongue. While John was turning to putty beneath them, Laf had switched to using one hand to pin John’s wrists and the other to trace small swirls down the prominent v-shape of John’s hipbones. The man shuttered beneath them. When Laf had teased along the waistband of John’s sweats for long enough, they tugged a little to gauge their partner’s reaction. John seemed really receptive to getting out of the sweats, but Laf always liked to be cautious about these things. “John, can I finish undressing you?” Laf asked tentatively. John locked eyes with Laf and in mock desperation, nodded vigorously, “God yes, I thought you’d never ask.”

Laf took note of the fire in John’s eyes before letting go of John’s wrists to start to take off his pants. He went to lower his arms from above his head when Laf shot him a strong look. “Did I say you could move those, mon petit?” John shook his head and placed his wrists back where they were. Laf gave him an approving look before taking off his sweats and boxer briefs at the same time. The feeling of approval went straight to John’s newly freed dick causing it to jump where it rested now on his abdomen. 

Laf used their hands as a weapon in the war against John’s senses, caressing him everywhere but where he most wanted to be touched all the while praising John’s looks and how good he was being in both English and French. The attention was slowly driving John further into his lust, and it was getting harder and harder to lie still while Laf took their time taking him apart. Finally, John breathed out, “Laf, please, green or vert or _whatever_ I need you. I’m going crazy; please just touch me, dammit.”

“As you wish, love.” John could have cried when Laf stood up and walked to their gym bag. They dug around for what felt like ages to John before coming back and settling down between John’s legs again. They pulled John by the hair up onto his elbows which caused him to let out a low growl. “Color?” Laf checked quickly. 

“Vert. Laf you just literally fist fought me and you’re worried about pulling my hair?” John rolled his eyes good naturedly before pulling Laf into another kiss. Laf let him be in control for only a moment before pulling away. “I am worried about taking things past your comfort area. I am, ‘ow you say, with many experiences, but this Is your first with a man, non?” 

John squirmed a bit but knew he couldn’t avoid this particular conversation if he wanted to keep going. “Laf, I’ve only known you for a week, but I already trust you more than anyone I have known up to this point in my life. It’s obvious you care for me and my comfort. I couldn’t ask for a better partner to show me how it’s done.” 

Laf played dumb for a moment to rile John up, “Why, John, you’ve NEVER seen it done?” 

John didn’t catch the joke at first and backpedaled to try and find a different phrase to use. Laf just started kissing from John’s jaw all the way down his chest. They locked eyes with their stuttering boyfriend for an intense moment before licking the base of his dick to the tip and then sucking the head into their mouth and beginning to bob their head slowly up and down. John buried a fist into Laf’s curls and they hummed in approval around John’s cock. 

John was babbling and did not recognize or care what he was saying. The sight of his partner: their lips around his dick, their eyes blown, bobbing up and down, was almost too much for him. He was so wrapped up in this sight that he hadn’t realized Laf’s hand were occupied doing something else until he felt a slick finger circle around his entrance. When John jumped at the contact, Laf stopped everything they were doing. “Color?” they asked in a non-judgmental way. “Jaune, I was just startled but I’ve never had anything there so go slow please.” 

Laf placed a kiss on the inside of John’s thigh and nodded. “If it is too much, say rouge. We will stop and talk about it. I will not be mad. You are doing phenomenally. Tres bein.” Laf punctuated each statement with a kiss closer to his leaking member. John moaned. He wasn’t sure what he was doing phenomenally, but the praise was enough to make him want to keep doing it. 

Laf went back to focusing on John’s dick, and before long, John felt the finger return to his entrance. This time he flexed his back and gently tugged on their hair to press against the teasing finger without choking Laf. Laf managed to chuckle which was a strange feeling for John, but was overwhelmed by a different strange feeling caused by Laf slipping their finger into him. Laf gave him a minute to adjust and then started moving in and out. John had never experienced anything like it. The slight burn of the initial penetration had faded, and John was starting to get curious. “More.” He was surprised by how wrecked his voice already sounded. 

Laf pulled off of John’s cock with a pop. “More what, mon ange?” they said mischievously.

Normally John would be opposed to asking for what he wanted, but all he could focus on was the newness of the sensations and how much he wanted more. “Please, Laf. More fingers or faster or anything please.” Laf moved so that they could kiss John on the lips without having to stop what they were doing with their hands. Still being gentle, Laf slipped another finger into John who hissed through the kiss. Laf stilled until they felt John relax, then started scissoring their fingers. John bit down on Laf’s lip and groaned at the new sensation. Laf kissed up and down his neck whispering dirty phrases and sweet nothings to him while moving his fingers in ways that felt good to John. They still seemed to be searching for something, and John didn’t realize what it could possibly be until all of the sudden Laf brushed over a spot that made him see stars and beg them to never stop hitting it. Laf smirked and complied, adding another finger and continually stroking John’s prostate while John babbled and moaned and generally fell apart beneath him. “Color check, s’il vous pliat.” 

“Oh, God, v-vert, Laf please don’t stop,” John’s babbling continued until he seemed to have a realization. “Do you have a condom on you?” 

Laf blushed and kissed John with more caution than John would have liked. “We don’t ‘ave to do that today, amour. I can, ‘ow you say, get you on just as well like this.” 

John wilted a bit, “Please, Laf. You could fuck me. I would like you to fuck me?”

He said it more like a question. Laf had an internal argument that he could see behind their eyes. To John it looked as if lust won out over whatever concern they had especially when Laf verbally conceded. “You asked for it, mon petit. Remember that.” And with that, Laf gently added another finger. 

John felt stuffed and confused but content as Laf kept moving in and out while it looked like removing their own sweatpants and underwear. He couldn’t tell from where he was laying, so he propped himself up on his elbows. When he saw what Laf was doing, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t help but stare. Laf looked up to see why John had stopped moaning and caught him staring. That’s when they started backpedaling and John looked at them confused. “Desole, I can put it away. I know some people aren’t into it and if you want to stop we can. I don’t want to accidentally ‘urt you. Merde, I am an idiot.” 

“Hey, Laf, woah, calm down! What’s wrong? I am not upset. I am enjoying what we are doing and I am DEFINITELY all for having you inside me. Especially now that I’ve seen you.” John had turned the tables and was now straddling Laf, kissing their neck and caressing their face to prove his point. “You’re fucking massive, and I cannot wait to have you inside me.” 

Laf still seemed hesitant but tipped their head to the side so that John could better nip at their neck. “You are not afraid? Some partners have not enjoyed me much.” 

“My excitement outweighs any intimidation I might feel. Laf, please, please fuck me.” 

John was grinding his hips down against Laf’s to really convince Laf everything was fine. Laf groaned when John nipped at their ear. Finally, Laf grabbed John’s hips and helped position him above his member. “Take your time. Remember that if we need to stop, I won’t be upset.” John leaned down and kissed Laf to stop their doubts and pushed his hips down until the head was inside him. Both hissed at the sensation. John took a moment to get his bearings while Laf panted gently below him. When he had adjusted, John slowly lowered himself further and further onto Laf. Laf’s groans countered out any discomfort left in John. Laf was being gentle and holding still to let John set the pace. John could see the lust and possessiveness in their eyes, and immediately decided what he wanted to do. 

“Laf,” John turned on the charm, “I believe I asked YOU to fuck ME.”

Laf groaned as John rocked his hips. “Are you sure? I am, how you say, rowdy in the bedroom.” 

“Maybe I like that.” 

Laf shifted John so that John’s knees were against his chest, and Laf had all the control of the angle, the speed, and the intensity. They slowly rocked John up and down, knowing the angle would cause their dick to brush John’s prostate with every thrust. John gasped and moaned with abandon, a new galaxy spreading before him every time Laf pressed into him. “If you ask nicely, I could be convinced to move faster,” Laf whispered in John’s ear. John moaned out a broken plea and Laf started to pound into him. The intensity caused John to let a sob slip out. All he could focus on was his need for release. Laf was praising him and saying truly dirty things in French when John felt heat pooling in his belly. John didn’t even know it was possible to cum without touching himself, but Laf rode him through the best orgasm he’d ever had and then slowly let him down onto the mat, laying down beside him and pulling him into their arms. 

When John finally was coherent enough to think, he noticed first the chill in the air from going from high activity to laying on the mats then Laf humming along to the music still playing and wiping something red from their shoulder. John looked a little closer, trying his best to focus, and realized that ‘red stuff’ was blood coming from a bite wound from suspiciously close to where John’s face had been to Laf’s body. Laf noticed John staring with a horrified expression on his face and actually laughed before reaching over to pull him by the jaw into a gentle but passionate kiss. “C’est la vie. I don’t mind a little blood when we are both ‘aving so much fun. Pass me the alcohol from my bag.” 

John rummaged around in Laf’s bag, taking note of the pair of lace panties and short shorts in the bottom before locating the rubbing alcohol and taking it over to his partner. They didn’t even flinch when they applied it to the bite. Together, they gathered their clothing, John putting on his whole outfit and Laf opting to just wear the sweatpants they borrowed from Thomas until they could get a sweatshirt and shorts from the fraternity house. With their belongings packed, they dropped the key and gloves back off with Martha with minimal teasing about the bite marks and headed out. 

\----------

**Franklin 308**

**Alex:** Yo, John, are you still meeting us for lunch?

**Alex:** We’ve been at the dining hall for like 20 hours now.

**Thomas:** By 20 hours he means five minutes?

**This is a hostage situation:** Laf was showing me the gym, but we are almost to the dining hall now. Laf had to grab some new clothes. 

_John set This is a hostage situation’s nickname to “John”_

**Thomas:** What happened to my clothes??

**John:** We were at the gym? They got sweaty? They are going to wash them before giving them back. 

**Thomas:** Oh. 

**Thomas:** As long as y’all didn’t bang in them ha ha 

**John:** …see you guys soon. 

\-----------

Laf spent a good amount of time at lunch watching with slightly sadistic glee as John tried to go about his business as normal without giving away the fact that they had been rolling around on the mats less than 30 minutes ago. He would occasionally stare down at his shirt as if watching for a mark to show through. He would sit and stand with much more tender caution. Not that Laf was unaffected either. Their muscles were screaming from months of infrequent use and the bite mark was still throbbing underneath the hoodie they had put on. They wished that maybe they had waited until tomorrow to take John to the gym, if only so the ban on having freshmen in the house would be lifted and Laf could help John and themelf relax with massages. _‘Next time,’_ thought Laf as Alex made fun of John for wincing when his hand motions got too carried away and accidentally hit one of the many marks hidden under John’s shirt. For now, they were content to bask in the afterglow of a productive morning and the laughter of their younger friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? A couple of suggestions? Let me know either in the comments or on my tumblr:  smilingsarah10 
> 
> Also, I love talking about my ideas for these boys so if you have an idea for the series, a trope you'd like me to write about, or even just want to help me scream into the void about long dead founding fathers, I am totally down to clown.


End file.
